newextraswikirpuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Extras Episode Guide
The following is a brief summary of the events of "The Extras". It doesn't go into a lot of detail, though more detailed accounts will be added later. Volume 1 Chapter 1x01 -''' Secret Origins''' * Chapter Number: '''1 * '''Villain: '''None ** Margot moves to Northampton and meets Grandpa Maxwell. ** Meets Caleb at a comic shop, but it’s brief. ** Margot starts attending Olympic Academy and meets Rick & Ezra, as well as some of the other student characters. ** Margot attends Morty’s party with Rick. The Storm occurs and Margot is struck by lightning. ** Margot discovers she can fly, and that her touch is shorting out electronics. Her nerves slowly become frazzled until Grandpa Max discovers her powers and reveals he’s familiar with Extrahumans. ** Margot is contacted by a mysterious person over the internet, who warns her not to trust Caleb. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1x02 - '''A Team Effort * Chapter Number: '''2 * '''Villain: '''Snake Lady ** Dr. Joshua Wilder is flown in and he does a few tests, confirming that she is an Extrahuman. ** At school, kids start going missing. ** Caleb offers to help Margot learn to control her powers. Brings her to his lab. She meets RITA and Donovan. ** Margot is saved from being hit by a car by a mysterious masked guy, who leaps away. She immediately starts digging into finding out who it is. Margot also starts seeing news reports of someone busting up gang activity, who is nicknamed “The Gangbuster”. ** Caleb gives Margot the bracelet to help her control her zeta energy, allowing her to shoot in blasts. ** In secret, Margot flies to Seattle and finds the Gangbuster in a fight with arms dealers, one of whom can transform into metal. Margot helps with the fight and discovers that Avery is the Gangbuster. He has no interest in “teaming up”. ** Grandpa Max greets Margot as she returns from Seattle. He doesn’t approve of her going out to do vigilante work, but he knows she’s going to do it anyway. That being the case, he’d rather she do it properly, so she stays safe and “off the wrong people’s radar”. He begins teaching her how to disguise herself and operate in secret. ** At school, Morty goes missing. Margot and Avery team up to find him, and discover that he had been captured by the science teacher, who planned on murdering him during lunch. Margot and Avery bust in to save him and discover Morty has the power of teleportation, which he uses to help them subdue Miss Tessmacher. ** The three of them discuss what happened the next day at lunch and decide to team up. Morty suggests calling their team “The Extras”, after hearing Dr. Wilder’s term “Extrahuman”, which he had used to describe people with powers. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x03 - '''Teenage Love Triangle * Chapter Number: '3 * '''Villain: '''Elaine Tracker - ''Miss Popular ** Margot meets Rick’s parents. That same day, she reveals her powers to him. Rick is shocked, but enthusiastic. He offers to help her, which she’s reluctant about. ** Grandpa Max agrees to help train Morty and Avery, as well. The three attend a training session at the Puckett house. ** Margot, Avery, and Morty decide to find other Extrahumans around school. ** Margot meets Bill and he confirms that he does, in fact, have powers. Later that week, Margot helps Roxie after she accidentally phases through a wall during a stressful moment. Roxie doesn’t want to join the team; she wants to be normal, and storms off. ** Shawn Tiler is almost confirmed to have powers, but he denies as much to Margot and tells her to leave him alone. ** Margot, Rick, and Caleb go to see Cats! in Seattle. After the show, she and Caleb confess their feelings for each other and agree to start dating. ** At school, a bunch of young men start drooling over Elaine Tracker; a homely, petty girl who had never been particularly popular. Margot notices this and decides to confront Elaine about being an Extrahuman….which doesn’t end well, as Elaine can control minds using pheromones and she turns her guys on Margot, including Rick, Avery, Morty, and Matt Keenan. She is forced to flee. ** After hearing an anecdote from Maxwell, Margot talks to Caleb, who devises a power-suppressant; it won’t take her powers away permanently, but it will stop her long enough to subdue her. But she’d need help. ** Margot gets Roxie and Sydney Leung—who was immune to Elaine’s pheromones, for some reason—and confronts Elaine and her guy-harem at the Ugly Mug. Roxie incapacitates a bunch of the guys with her scream and Sidney manages to use his telepathy to snap Morty and Rick out of it. Together, Margot and Morty work together to inject Elaine with the serum and knock her out. Afterward, Roxie agrees to join the team. ** Elaine is arrested, but uses her power to escape. She subsequently disappears. Margot and Caleb talk about this, and Caleb agrees there needs to be a better way. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x04 - '''A Haunting in Northampton * Chapter: '''4 * '''Villain: '''None ** Maxwell teaches Margot how to do a stakeout. He also gifts her with a costume and mask. It’s basic, but it’s good enough to conceal her identity and protect her for the time being. ** Caleb starts to become jealous of how much time Margot is spending with Rick and they have a little squabble. ** While hanging out at Rick’s, they receive a package from Margot’s mysterious internet friend. It contains a pair of high-tech gauntlets and goggles called “Fisticuffs”. With this, Margot agrees to let Rick help the team with future endeavors. ** Bill, Sydney, and Roxie join Morty and Avery in training with Grandpa Max. He goes over the basics of identity protection and start to learn self defense. ** Chuck Spalding, a friend of Matt Keenan’s, seems frazzled. He hasn’t been sleeping well lately. Shawn comes to Margot, knowing she’s “into weird stuff” and tells her that Chuck believes he’s being haunted by a ghost. ** Margot goes to Caleb, who sets her up with some ghost-hunting equipment. She takes Sydney and Rick with her to investigate Chuck’s house. Chuck denies that he’s scared of a ghost. Margot, along with Sydney and Rick, decide to do a stakeout, in case anything happens over the night. ** Sydney’s telepathy detects something and the three of them rush in to help. In Chuck’s room, they find stuff being thrown around. When they arrive, however, Rick feels someone pushing past him. Sydney detected a human thought pattern, as well, leading them to realize the transgressor must be an extrahuman with invisibility. ** They decide to try to set a trap at Chuck’s house the next night involving flour, and Chuck agrees. Just as they thought, the door opens and the flour falls onto the invisible person, leaving a silhouette. The figure tries to flee, but the Extras surround him and catch him only a block from Chuck’s house. They discover the invisible man is actually Ezra. ** Ezra didn’t intend to hurt Chuck; he just wanted to scare him. Ezra figures that, after all of the shit that Chuck put him and Rick through, Chuck deserved it. While the Extras are sympathetic, Avery intimidates Ezra into “behaving himself”, implying that he’d beat the shit out of him if Ezra tried to pull anything like that again. Ezra agrees. ** Caleb and Margot have another fight about Rick. To prove her loyalty to and love for Caleb, and to prove that she wouldn’t leave him for Rick, she agrees to end her friendship with Rick altogether. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x05 - '''Party Time * Chapter Number: '''5 * '''Villains: '''Acid Man, Arson, Froggy, Magnet Man, Rock Man ** A few weeks pass, and Margot & Rick have drifted apart. Rick isn’t even on the team anymore. ** Margot and Miriam Leung (Sydney’s twin sister) have started to become better friends. In addition, her relationship with Caleb continues to go strong, despite her sadness at losing Rick. ** Miriam invites Margot to her shared birthday party with Sidney. Margot agrees. ** Against Maxwell’s wishes (believing she’s not ready to go looking for trouble yet), Margot goes to Seattle with Avery, Bill, and Roxie to do some vigilante-ing. They end up stopping a drug deal, leading to a gang shootout. Bill gets shot, Margot accidentally blows up a car, and worse still—they all get photographed. Needless to say, Maxwell is less than thrilled. Margot is grounded, leading to a big argument with her grandfather. She’s unable to go to Caleb’s house for a month, but she is still able to go to the Leung’s birthday party (she gave her word she’d be there). ** At the party, she has an awkward encounter with Rick and decides to avoid him the rest of the night. ** Suddenly, a group of five masked extrahumans arrive and attack the party. Two of them—one who controlled metal and one who controlled fire—caused a large explosion in the house. While Maxwell got people out, the Extras ran out to meet the invaders, and Shawn Tiler runs out to help. ** In the ensuing fight, Shawn defeated the Magnet Man, Margot defeated the toad-like Froggy, Avery defeated the fire-making “Arson”, Sidney brought down the one who could turn his skin to stone, and the acid-generator is defeated when Morty and Roxie tag-team him down. The five, defeated, managed to escape; the Extras could help put out the fire and save people, or chase the villains. The Extras unanimously chose to focus on the fire. ** In the fallout of the fight, Maxwell lets Margot off of groundation and agrees that the team needs more training. ** Unbeknown to any of the others, the villains had been sent by Caleb, three of whom were secretly students at Olympus Academy. The magnet controller (who was in charge of the operation) met with Caleb and gave him the data the team had been sent to collect, including physical samples of each member of the team. Afterward, Caleb shoots Zechariah in the head and leaves him in a ditch. ** Rick lures Margot to the Ugly Mug by claiming the magnet-controller was attacking. Margot arrives and finds there is no attack. Rick confronts her about their falling out, and while they argue, nothing is truly resolved. ** The next day at school, the Extras all find a note in their locker that reads “I Know”. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 1x06 - '''A Shocking Revelation * Chapter Number: '6 * '''Villain: '''Electric Man; The Professor ** Margot and Caleb meet. Caleb shows his true colors and Margot realizes that he’s crazy and was behind the attack on the Leung’s home. The two fight and they break up. Caleb storms out and disappears. Margot is crushed. ** Over the next week, Margot and Rick make up and become friends again. Rick re-joins the team. While hanging out at Rick’s house, the two of them decide that Rick’s heroic name is “Shark Fighter”, to Margot’s delight. ** The threatening notes from an unknown attacker continue coming. Margot’s online contact tells them that the villain is someone they know, though he doesn’t indicate who it was. Margot and Rick are worried the villain may be a mole and, for that reason, indicates that the two would keep their investigation between them. This causes a bit of friction between them, and Bill. ** Margot attends a lecture by her grandfather at the university in Seattle. She meets a nice guy named “Matt”. Afterward, she gets a text to meet at a specific street corner at midnight, with information on their stalker. Maxwell doesn’t like it, and decides to wait nearby and keep an eye on her during the meeting. ** At midnight, Margot meets with the mysterious vigilante named Justicar. As they speak, Justicar decides Margot isn’t anywhere near “ready” and leaves. Margot is furious. She doesn’t have long to mope, however; a nearby booming, crashing sound draws her in. ** At a nearby bank, she finds a plant-themed villain calling himself the Green Man and his gang. Margot confronts him and the two begin to fight, though Green Man’s gang proves almost-overwhelming. However, Justicar arrives and, with his help, the two defeat Green Man, who is arrested…and put into the back of a strange armored car fitted with Power-Dampening technology. Margot is worried about this. ** Justicar tells Margot that their stalker has installed cameras into their lockers and was a faculty member, who was tipped off and given tech by Caleb. Margot asks how he knows and ** Margot and Rick go to a showing of T''he Rocky Horror Picture Show and theorize about how to draw the faculty member out. On their walk back to Rick’s car, they are attacked by a masked man with electricity powers. Of all people, Matt Keenan leaps in to help them, though he is seemingly electrocuted to death. Margot fights the electric villain off, and Rick tries to resuscitate Matt…only to watch his injuries heal like Wolverine before their eyes! Matt awakens and threatens them to keep his power a secret and storms off. ** The next day, Margot and Rick are called to the gym and are attacked by their gym teacher, who is revealed to the stalker. He gets the upper hand, but they are saved by Bill and Avery, who leap in to help them at the last second. The “Electric Man” is defeated and arrested. Again, there is a power-dampener in the truck the villain is hauled away in. ** Max, doing some research, reveals that the technology seems to have been created by Donovan, who stole Caleb’s research and modified it, before selling it to law enforcement. ** Margot is contacted by Caleb, who asks to meet him on the top of the Space Needle. Margot agrees, but secretly has Avery and Morty tag along, just in case. ** Margot and Caleb meet that night, and she begs him to see reason. Caleb, who now carries a Power Staff and other high tech gear, refuses. He pleads with her to run away with him, but it’s clear that they now stand on opposite sides. Caleb goes to stun her with his staff, but Avery and Morty rush out. The four of them have a brief fight, where Caleb stuns Morty and blasts Avery off the edge. Margot chooses to save Avery, which allows Caleb to escape. Margot weeps at truly losing Caleb. ** The next day, Bill shows her that someone had recorded part of the fight. It’s hard to see, but the cat’s out of the bag. Margot is unsure how to approach this situation. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x07 - '''Wild Thing * Chapter Number: '''7 * '''Villains: '''King of the Jungle ** Some time passes. Drama class casts The Music Man, and Margot is cast as the female lead (and Rick is cast as the main character’s best friend). ** Margot and Rick start getting closer. ** Dr. Wilder returns to Northampton and approaches Margot at home while Maxwell is at work, asking to run some more tests. She is reluctant and asks if she can think about it; she gets a bad feeling about it. ** A huge flock of ravens and bats descended on a bank in Seattle while an unknown individual robbed it…accompanied by a huge pack of angry dogs. Three such robberies occur and Margot decides that they need to stop him. ** Wilder appears at their school during lunch, asking about the tests again. Getting a skeevy vibe, Margot outright refuses, which seems to frustrate Wilder. ** Margot and Maxwell debate how to handle the fact that there is video of her. Margot makes the decision to reveal herself. ** On the night of November 20, Margot goes to Seattle and makes a big show out of flying down from the top of the Space Needle and introduces herself as “Guardian Angel” (the name given to her in the video from before). The video quickly becomes a sensation and the highest-viewed video on YouTube. There’s no going back now. ** The mysterious animal-controller returns to rob another bank, but is interrupted by Margot, Morty, Bill, Roxie, and Rick. The villain, calling himself “King of the Jungle”, turns the local animals against them and nearly manages to escape. However, Rick has the idea for Roxie to scream in a pitch that may cancel out the frequency the villain uses to control animals. Roxie succeeds and Margot & Morty tag-team the villain into submission. Guardian Angel is credited with her first public victory. ** In the wake of this, local law enforcement confirms the existence of “super-powered individuals” and that Blackburn Industries has created power-dampening technology. ** The Department of Extrahuman Affairs—or the DEA—is publicly founded to deal with superpowered crime. ** Rick invites Margot to the “Cable Guy’s” first gig. Afterward, he plays a song he wrote for her and confesses his feelings for her. Margot reciprocates and the two agree to start dating. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x08 - '''I Love You, Rick Bythesea! * Chapter Number: '''8 * '''Villain: '''Jealous Jessie ** Margot and Rick are officially a couple, to the amusement of their teammates. However, things start getting weird when “Jealous Jessie” Manheim starts focusing her romantic attention toward Rick. Rick, of course, has no interest in dating her and brushes her off. ** Maxwell continues training the Extras and gives Margot a communication device. She can wear it while she’s out, allowing her to remotely cut off security cameras, listen in to nearby cellphone calls, and stay in communication with him. Additionally, Maxwell reveals that he has taken the liberty of upgrading her costume. It’s red and blue, now, and more armored and insulated than before. ** Matt, the guy from Maxwell’s lecture, starts working as the IT Guy at Olympus Academy. ** Somehow, embarrassing facts about Margot start being posted around the school—embarrassing things that happened to her in her childhood, weird fears, etc, that nobody knew. Sydney confirms that a telepath could have done it, but he was unaware of any other telepaths in school. ** Jessie gives Rick a mix-tape, which weird him out. However, Sydney confirms that the music is designed to try to hypnotize him (which he resists). Margot, enraged, confronts Jessie, who uses her telepathy is overwhelm Margot’s senses and knock her out. ** Justicar meets with Margot in Seattle and gives her a syringe of the power-dampening serum, like the one they used on Elaine Tracker. Margot asks how he got ahold of it, and he claims to have stolen it from Blackburn Industries. ** Later, Margot meets with Rick and they agree to lure Jessie into a trap, with Ezra’s help. ** Jessie and Margot meet at the Ugly Mug. Jessie threatens to expose the Extras if Margot doesn’t break up with Rick. Margot pretends to agree and Jessie gloats…and in doing so, doesn’t notice Ezra sneaking up while invisible. He suddenly appears and uses the serum, de-powering Jessie long enough for Margot to knock her out with one punch. Margot threatens to call the DEA on Jessie if she tries any shit again in the future. Jessie reluctantly agrees, though Margot and Rick are both sure she’ll be trouble again in the future. ** Margot attends a Thanksgiving Party at Rick’s house the night before Thanksgiving. ** The next day, she and Grandpa Max have Thanksgiving dinner together and he tells her that he loves her and that he is proud of her for the first time. The two embrace. All is well. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x09 - '''Shattered Memories * 'Chapter: '''9 * '''Villain: '''The Professor ** The first week of December. The Extras stop a villain team-up of Green Man and a guy with a jetpack. Rick is injured during the fight, which worries Margot, though not fatally. ** The team continues their training, and Maxwell actually seems happy with their progress. The team each reveals their (first) super-costumes and official codenames. The Extras feel more like a real name now than they ever have. ** Margot starts to get strange, cryptic texts. She is lured out to Seattle by who she thinks is her internet friend, but is ambushed by Caleb, who uses technology to wipe her memory. ** She no longer remembers anything after the events of the Leung’s party, and Caleb convinces her that Rick had been the villainous mastermind behind everything. He claims Rick killed her grandfather and that Caleb had saved her and taken her to a safehouse in Oregon to keep her safe. ** Margot trains in Caleb’s high tech training facility. RITA is a bitch, as usual, though she seems somewhat…sympathetic and cryptic toward Margot. ** Caleb and Margot go on a mission to a technology company in Portland; Caleb claimed that the company was a front for super science and Margot agreed to help him “stop the bad guy”. They go on three such missions, each of which are actually thefts to further Caleb’s plan. Each heist brings them to a new city. ** Unknown to Caleb, RITA contacted Rick via his goggles and transmitted their coordinates (Colorado at the time). ** RITA reveals to Margot that Caleb had wiped her memory and restores her rightful mind. Margot is furious, but Caleb is stronger than before. He stuns Margot and goes to wipe her mind a second time, but is interrupted by Rick, Maxwell, and Justicar. Caleb fights back, using a host of combat robots to aid him. In the fight, he kills Rick by blasting him in the chest. Margot, enraged, takes Caleb down. ** Rick returns to life, revealing that his power is actually Resurrection. Margot is overjoyed! Her boyfriend can’t die! ** Caleb is arrested and, despite not having any powers, is sent to the Superhuman prison due to his penchant for super science. Justicar disappears. ** At the airport, on the way home, Margot happens to see “Matt” at the airport, with a split lip. She puts together, then, that he is Justicar, though she plays it off. They exchange knowing glances, however. ___________________________________________________________________________________ 1x10 - '''Against Archnemesis ' * '''Chapter Number: '''10 * '''Villain: '''Archnemesis ** Each of the Extras are visited at night by masked men, each of whom collect blood samples from them. Margot tells Maxwell, who is livid at someone doing that. ** The team meets at lunch and figure out (thanks to Sydney) that Dr. Joshua Wilder had returned to Northampton and was behind the attacks. Maxwell tries contacting Wilder but finds that he had been fired from his teaching post weeks ago and had disappeared. ** Justicar helps the team track Wilder down to a hotel room, covered in photographs of the team and notes of their powers, habits, and schedules. He’d been following them all for weeks, by the looks of it. Worse, they found weird lab equipment in the room. It was clear that he had abandoned the room, however. ** The team is frustrated. They lost their only lead and Wilder has their blood for reasons they don’t know. While at the Waterside Grill for lunch, the local bank is attacked by a group of powered goons…who have the powers of the team. Margot, Bill, Roxie, Avery, and Morty fight the goons and manage to stop them. They are arrested and, in the wake of the fight, Bill and Roxie kiss and start dating. ** Justicar meets with Margot outside of her house that night and reveals that the suspects had all died in custody; they all died from heart failure or brain hemorrhage. He thinks they were artificially given powers. Margot theorizes that Dr. Wilder must be behind it; they had the Extra’s powers and Wilder had their blood. It’s not rocket science. ** The next day, on the morning of December 18, the team wakes up in horror to find a number of people they care about—Grandpa Maxwell, Miriam, Ezra, and Bill’s younger brother Simon—are missing. The Extras gather together and start searching for their loved ones. Margot was certain that Wilder was behind it. ** She was proved right when Wilder—under the name “Archnemesis”—appeared in downtown Northampton. He was mutated and crazy, using all of the team’s powers at once to bring devastation to the town. He brought in a storm, threw police cars at buildings, used a sonic scream on cops and the crowd, teleported around, blew stuff up with kinetic charge, etc. He shouted into a news camera for “Guardian Angel” to meet him downtown. ** The team meets with Archnemesis and the rest of his gang. Archnemesis gives the team a choice—he tells them where their loved ones are being held, and they had one minute to decide on one to save. The team refused to give in and the team’s first big, public fight ensued. ** As the team is against the ropes, Matt puts on a hockey mask and grabs a baseball bat before joining the melee. Additionally, Justicar arrives in time to turn the tide of the battle. ** Sydney extracts the locations of the four hostages using his telepathy—Archnemesis may have all of their powers, but he doesn’t know how to use them very well. Morty goes to save them while the rest of the team keeps Archnemsis and his goons occupied. ** The battle comes to a crescendo as Margot, Justicar, and Archnemsis face off on the clocktower above city hall. They discovered that Miriam was being held here. Together, Margot and Justicar bring the belltower down on top of Archnemesis, temporarily disabling him, though Justicar is badly injured in the process. Margot saves Miriam, who discovered that Margot was Guardian Angel during the battle. ** Archnemsis bursts from the rubble and faces the full strength of the Extras at once. Miriam takes Justicar somewhere safe while the team takes on the villain. ** With news outlets and a crowd gathering, the Extras fight Archnemesis, using all of their training to overwhelm and ultimately subdue Archnemsis. As the DEA arrives, the team is photographed and asked “Who are you?” by the Seattle news. Morty exclaimed “We’re the Extras!” before they all make themselves scarce. The photograph of the team would eventually make the cover of Time Magazine and would define the generation. ** Margot and Morty, in street clothes, meets with Miriam and Justicar in the back of Morty’s van. Justicar is dying and tells Margot that he had been the internet guy. His name is Joe Fordman, and he had come to Seattle to save her. Miriam, heartbroken at the scene, discovers her own healing abilities as she saves Justicar’s life. ** Justicar and Margot have a brief conversation, where he says that he’ll explain everything in good time, but he needs a few days to think. He leaves for Seattle. ** Margot and Maxwell reunite. Ezra finds out about the team’s true identities, as well. ** The team all meet at Maxwell’s house and celebrate their first real victory. The team had won their first real, big battle. Hardships may lie ahead, but that wasn’t important. All that mattered now was that they had saved the day. Volume 2 None Yet. Stay Tuned! :D